leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith of Darkness
Lilith of Darkness is a character from the Dracul arc of the Sailor Moon musicals. History Lilith is believed by many to be a witch. Though she seems to resent this treatment, her powers are shown to include making use of tarot cards, a magic staff and chants to summon power, and she is shown to be summoning demonic powers of Samael onto the Samael Quartet. Lilith, also known as "Queen of the Demons" is supposedly several thousand years old and had been alive since the dawn of man. In this version of the series, she was made from the same Earth as Adam, and from this she believed that men and women were equal (in keeping with some stories from Jewish Mythology), she refused Adam as her husband, God punished Lilith for this, forcing her to give birth to one hundred babies daily and killing them all. This drove Lilith to madness and she tried to drown herself in the Red Sea but was saved by the fallen angel Lucifer. The two mated and her children became demons. When opportunity arose, she decides that she would overthrow God's world and create a world of equality in its place. With herself in a position similar to the Virgin Mary, she deeply desired to become "Mother of Everything" and often referred to herself as "The Mother". To do this she harnesses the power of the Ancient Phoenician goddess Astarte who was trapped in the body of Sheba Shingetsu Astarte / Sailor Astarte. Lilith brings together vampires, werewolves and Samael Quartet to aid her in her mission, though Bloody Dracul Vampir, the vampire leader, remained suspicious. Lilith believes that driving apart the Mortal realm and the Underworld is unforgivable and tries to bring the two together by stealing the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. She sends Elizabeth Bathory to Japan to pose as the girl's English teacher, to watch over their movements and continues to channel to power of Death Vulcan (her supposed master) into the body of Astarte. She does not engage in active combat early in the musical. Lilith finally meets Sailor Moon in Count Dracul's Japanese Mansion where she announces herself as Lilith of Darkness. She later sends the Samael Quartet to capture Chibiusa, but is stopped by Tuxedo Mask. When the Sailor Senshi go to Hungary, Lilith manages to summon Sailor Moon using her own magic. Fortunately, Sailor Moon is saved by Sailor Astarte. Bloody Dracul Vampir becomes increasingly suspicious of Lilith of Darkness at this point. On the night of a full moon later on, she celebrates a sabbat feast (sabbats are a Wiccan celebration) and traps Sailors Moon, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn in a magic square, but once again they are saved by Sheba, who uses a chant of Lilith's to break Lilith's own spell, using the last of her energy to save them and losing her ego as Sheba altogether. Lilith of Darkness makes her finally confrontation with the Sailor Senshi at the Temple of Dark Cain in the Promised Land, here she reveals her motives and history and then forces fighting and death among the Sailor Soldiers. It is after this that Sailor Moon founds that Lilith's motives are inconsistent and demands to know who is controlling Lilith. With Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror, it is revealed to be humanity's first murderer: Cain. Lilith with Astarte reverses the Tree of Life and tried to open the Gate to Death, in doing so however, she allows the dead Sailor Soldiers to come back through and fight between the demons and the Sailor Soldiers resume once again. In the final battle, Sailor Moon scolds Dark Cain for his treatment of his "mother" (though she did not seem to mean this literally) and purifies Lilith with "Moon Princess Halation". She is not seen after this, but Sailor Moon comments that she is simply misunderstood. Trivia *In the revision, Lilith's function and story are essentially the same, though she was introduced earlier, has a smaller part and her backstory was not as detailed. *She only appears in two musicals: Kessen / Transylvania no Mori - Shin Toujou! Chibimoon wo Mamoru Senshitachi (Decisive Battle / The Forest of Transylvania - New Birth! The Soldiers Who Protect Chibimoon), Kessen / Transylvania no Mori Kaiteiban - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo (Decisive Battle / The Forest of Transylvania Revision - The Greatest Enemy, Mystery of Dark Cain) *Lilith of Darkness was portrayed first by Miki Matsuoka and by Tarika Imamiya in the revision. She had her own image song "Ankoku no Madonna" (Madonna of Darkness) and also had lead singing roles in "Kaikou ~ Lilith to Astarte" (Fated Encouter ~ Lilith and Astarte) and "We'll Be The Last Victory". Gallery Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Sera Myu Category:Sera Myu characters Category:Sera Myu Biographies